I'm Sorry For Being Away For So Long
by TempusFugit - Time Flies
Summary: When Drew and May finally reunite. Terrible summary but please do read! Contestshipping Oneshot Enjoy


Don't tell me you don't want me here.

Don't tell me that you aren't fond of me in some way.

Everyone is fond of me, and I know that you are no different.

Don't lie.

You always watched over me carefully, and you couldn't even stay away once I had left to far off regions. I know you remember those times we were close, those times we were alone. Those times when we snuck out with the excuse of 'practice'. Those times when you came to me and quietly cried into my shoulder, mumbling about how you were always left alone (it's sad that all I could ever do was stroke you're chestnut hair, isn't it?). Those times when we would meet outside the Pokemon centre or stage so I could hand you a rose, the tradition etched so deep into our memories.

I don't forget easily, and I know that you don't either.

So I know why you're here now - I know why you caved and came all this way (I've heard what Ash said; he told me you were on your way, with that nervous smile on your face, presumably to see me. How sweet of you.)

I know why you can't stay for long.

Again, everyone is fond of me.

And listen, my dear May, as I say it once more; I know that you are no different. Denying it will only make this harder for the both of us.

And that's why I know why you aren't complaining as I plant my hand on your shoulder and bring your face to meet mine. I know why you aren't speaking as you try to catch your breath, as if that hold was far more unexpected than the confession I lay out. I know why you still manage to look up at me as I place your hands in mine, muttering goodbye as I turn leaving a white rose in your palm. I know why that gaze does not stray from my back as I walk away. I know why your eyes are pleading, Drew, Drew, Drew, and I know why you won't dare to move. I know why you give in. There's a reason why, as I bow my head down in shame and let out the shaky breath I didn't know I was holding. The fact that you flinch as if I were about to strike you without a second thought, the fact that we can never stay in the same place.

You should be thankful that I left your life that day, but you know that I couldn't possibly rid of you.

The look in your face ... I can tell. You're fascinated by me - but you are also afraid. However, most times, I've found, it seems that those two terms are nearly interchangeable. One cannot be admired without being feared (and that's why I'm the dangerous one, and you'll only get hurt).

And unlucky you.

You're the one that has ended up with my lips against their own. You're the one that's ended up with my torn up heart in their hands, and a smear of colour on their cheeks as I only continued to cry against you - this time, with my mind made up.

I know you don't mind this. I know you don't mind the pain.

I know.

And it seems you're staying with me tonight - and may I remind you, it was your choice to follow me to where I rest. Even after being hurt (yes, I do notice the scars; it's funny you thought that I'd overlook them), you still came back to me and curled up by my side.

You're a pretty thing, you know? The prettiest thing that I've seen in my life, and you're even prettier in the moonlight, with your untrimmed hair and rosy face. I can see that you flinch, on the verge of tears, when I brush the hair out of your eyes, and I am sorry. I truly am.

But I am unable to tell you that. I mustn't apologise anymore; that time has passed.

So instead, I lean down and press a kiss to your forehead. After all, you belong to me now, and the best must keep their most prized possessions in the highest quality.

I will watch after you, May. I will make sure you're safe, and you'll be staying with me every night from now on. You do know that, don't you?

Even if your intellect doesn't nearly match mine, you are a smart kid, you know.

We'll have fun with these challenges and games, won't we?

Thank you for deciding to join me, even if it was a tad late.

(And even if I really had no choice.)

I promised to keep you safe, and I promise that I won't hurt you any longer. I apologise for having to leave, my actions - but again, I cannot express that to you.

I hope this third kiss will make up for it, as it's the most I can give you for now. My lips are chapped, but the meaning is intact.

I am fond of you in return, May.

I need you for survival, you know, and I am fairly certain that you need me too.


End file.
